Sasukes animal Birthday
by taito takenochi
Summary: SasuNaru. A birthday fic for Sasuke it was a bit rushed so forgive me. Lemon. Yaoi.


Title: My animal birthday.

Author: Ai (Me.)

Warning: Yaoi. SasuNaru. If you don't like, why'd you even click this link?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or any other Characters mentioned. They belong Solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

This Is A Fic 4 Sasuke. Happy B-Day!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's 2 days before Sasuke's 21st Birthday, and Naruto, the rookie nine, their Sensei's and a few others were planning a surprise Birthday bash for Sasuke, without his knowing. They decided on the theme being Cosplay.

Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine (except Sasuke..) had agreed to meet up at the hokages office to discuss the party that afternoon, and Naruto and Sakura were assigning duties to people as Naruto and Sakura were people who suggested the party. And the assigned duties were as follows:

Chouji and Kiba – food & drinks.

Lee and Ten Ten – Decorations.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata – costume assignment and design.

Neji and Garra – thinking of ways they could use to lure/Stall Sasuke (away) from coming home before they were done with the setting up.

Shikamaru and Shino – breaking into Sasukes house and guarding it while the rest prepare.

Temari and Kankuro – make sure NO fan girls get into the party, or know about it.

Naruto – to get Sasukes costume on the said man and music.

Once everyone had their assignments, they set off to their tasks.

-Time skip- ( I couldn't think of anything to do for prep.)

- Day of party-

Sasuke was on his way back from his mission, and was very tired. All he wanted to do was go home, take a nice warm bath, knock out on his bed and catch some Z's. But it seems that someone up there doesn't seem to like him very much. Main reason was that oddly, Neji and Garra were preventing him from doing just that. It seemed that they were determined to get him away from his sanctuary he called home.

"Alright what is up with you two?" Sasuke reprimanded.

"Nothing…" Neji and Garra said in unison after looking at each other.

"Hn. Look. Whatever you two are up to, It's gonna have to wait. I'm really tired from my mission and I wanna go home."

"NO!!!" once again they shouted in unison, then gulped.

"Something's up. You better tell me what's going on NOW!" Sasuke was frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing's up. What, can't a comrade try to talk to another comrade once in a while?" Neji asked.

"You hardly ever talk to me. So why start now?"

"Well, all the more I SHOULD start now."

"Couldn't we do this another time?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"Just 'cos."

"That's not an answer Hyuuga." Just then, Garra received a text message from Naruto saying that they were done, and could let Sasuke go home now. Garra nudged Neji, giving him the signal.

"Well then. It seems our time was cut short. You may go home now. We have other things to see to."

"finally." And that was that. Sasuke slowly made his way home.

-With Naruto and the rest while Neji and Garra were having the conversation with Sasuke.-

Everyone had gathered outside the Uchiha estate in the early afternoon, to get ready for the party. Shikamaru was the first to go into the compound as he was the one picking the lock and breaking into the mansion. Once everyone got in, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari and Kankuro stayed outside to guard the entrance, to look out for fan girls and Sasuke.

Everyone who had nothing to do helped out with putting up the deco's and food. While the Deco's and food were being put up and prepared, those who were in charge of costumes handed the respective costumes to the assigned owner. And when it came to Naruto, they handed two costumes to him. One of them his, while the other was Sasukes. All that was left in the end was a raccoon and a white tiger costume. Both belonging to Garra and Neji respectively. As they finished the Last of the Preparation, everyone took turns to use the bathroom to change into their costumes. And once everyone was done, Naruto told everyone to hide and he messaged Neji and Garra to come back and the people who were on guard, to come in and change into their costumes.

Within two minutes, Neji and Garra arrived and changed into their costumes, and took their position. Everyone waited for Sasuke another three minutes before he had finally arrived. Iruka, being the closest to the window, announced to the group of Sasukes arrival. (Dun Forget. The Sensei's are there too.) Everyone kept deadly quiet as they heard the lock turn. Everyone got ready to jump out and surprise Sasuke as he came in and switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding place as Sasuke stepped through the front door. Sasuke looked up at the group looking shocked. The first one who walked up to him and brought him out of his stupor was Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke, don't just stand there. It's your Birthday Party. Enjoy it." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasukes hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at the rest of the group.

"It's my birthday? And what's up with the animal costumes?"

"Duh! It's the 23rd of July. Your birthday. And the reason why we're in the animal getup is 'cos it's the theme. You've got one too."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you changed." Naruto dragged Sasuke up to his room while the rest started the party.

"Here. Go get changed." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke his costume. After a while, Sasuke came out dressed in his black Wolf costume. Naruto turned around on the bed he was sitting on and looked at Sasuke.

"You look so cool Sasuke." Naruto smiled and clasped his hands together. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. Then he noticed what costume Naruto had on. It was a fox costume. And the ears and tail were connected to his body with chakra, making them able to move according to their owners' mood. Everyone's costumes were the same. The only difference between the costumes was the animal type and the bottoms for the girls; they came in shorts, while the guys came in long pants. Well in Narutos case, his was shorts. Oddly enough, when the manufacturer made the costumes, according to sizes, they had thought that Narutos costume was supposed to be a girl's, as his clothes size was slightly smaller than the average males.

"Hey. Why is it that you're wearing shorts?"Sasuke asked as he found it peculiar that while he was wearing pants, Naruto was wearing shorts.

"Hehe… well funny thing is, the manufacturer mistook my costume to be a female one." Naruto put a hand behind his head and grinned.

"hn."

"Well, are we gonna stay here or go down and join the party?" Naruto said happily as he dragged Sasuke behind him towards the party. Sasuke followed behind him silently as he scanned Narutos costume from behind and slowly came to a stop to gaze at his ass. The shorts that Naruto was wearing looked a bit too short and the tail attached to it was swaying back and forth frantically.

'Damn it. He's too cute. Oh and that ass… how I want to just drop the party and fuck him right here.' Sasuke thought as he fought back a nosebleed.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts as they stepped into the party, with everyone greeting him and wishing him a happy birthday. He was overwhelmed that everyone had taken their time off to prepare this party for him. They partied till 10 and once they had all given their presents to Sasuke, everyone went on their merry way home, lugging some of their very drunk friends along with them. Everyone filled out and the last to leave were Sakura and Ino. Before they left, they said one last thing to Sasuke, and it was that they hope that he enjoys his other present. Sasuke gave them a blank look and asked them what other present, as they have already given him their share of presents. And their only reply was to look at Naruto. And with that, they left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind.

"Well then. I should clear this place up for you and I'll be on my way." Naruto said as Sasuke closed the door.

"No. We're not done yet." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him stunned.

"we're not done?"

"No." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a predatory grin etched on his face, and his tail swaying back and forth. Naruto took a look at Sasuke and got scared. He stepped backwards and withb every step he took back, Sasuke took two forward. They moved till Narutos back hit a wall, and ended up with Sasuke right in his face. Sasuke Smirked and leaned in to kiss Naruto on the lips passionately. Naruto got weak in the knees and nearly collapsed, if not for Sasukes arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hey wanna know the real reason why you're wearing shorts?" Sasuke whispered in Narutos ear.

"I thought I already told you." Naruto looked at him with half lidded eyes. And when Sasuke saw that, he started to have a massive hard on. Thus resulting him carrying Naruto up the stairs to his bedroom at lightning speed. Once they were in the room, Sasuke threw Naruto onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"The only reason why you're wearing shorts, is because Sakura and Ino made it that way. It was my other present." Sasuke stated matter-o-factly.

"eh! What has me wearinh shorts have anything to do with your presents…" Naruto asked confused.

"That's 'cos the girls somehow found out that I liked you Naru…" Sasuke chuckled.

"b-but… "

"don't say a word. It's my birthday, and I get to do whatever I want. And what I want is to make you solely mine and mine alone." Sasuke growled possessively.

"EH!!" Naruto couldn't say anything else as his mouth was once again being ravished by a certain raven haired wolf. Sasuke fiddles with the hem of Narutos top as they kissed. Once they parted for air, Sasuke stripped Naruto off his shirt and flung it over to a corner. Sasuke dived in for another kiss shortly after while his hands roamed Narutos flat chest and curvaceous body, only to stop at a hardened nub that was Narutos right nipple. Sasuke broke the kiss to move to narutos collar to suck and lick at the area, leaving large purple bruises in their wake, while Sasukes fingers pinched and rubbed at Narutos nipple.

"Nyaa! Sasuke… Dame Dayo…" Naruto laid there withering and moaning at Sasukes ministrations.

"Doushite? You feel good don't you? I know you are. From this here." Sasuke grinned and moved his free hand to cup Narutos crotch. Naruto groaned as he wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck. Sasuke moved his head down to suckle at Narutos nipples, licking them, sucking them and then blowing air at them, making them harder if they could.

"Ahh.. Sa..Sasu… stop teasing me…" Naruto panted. Sasuke decided to let Naruto off and move on. Sasuke licked his way down narutos body, till he reached the brim of his shorts. Sasuke moved the hand that was cupping Narutos crotch, into the leghole of the shorts, to find that there was no underwear under it. Sasuke smirked, cupped a butt cheek , and kneaded it a while before parting the cheeks and sticking one finger near Narutos entrance, circling it before sticking it in.

"Nnnggg Sas… Hayaku…" Sasuke grinned at the lust he heard in Narutos voice and pulled his hand out and undid Narutos shorts and pulled them off, once again throwing it behind him, not caring where it landed. Narutos erect cock sprung forth and Sasuke licked his lips seeing Naruto so vulnerable, as he lay under him, flushed and panting. Sasukes hard on grew even harder and his pants weren't making it any comfortable. So he sat back and undid his pants, allowing then to slide off his hips, along with his boxers. Sasukes tail swayed back and forth frantically as he saw Narutos fox ears bend as a sign of eagerness. Sasuke leaned down to capture Narutos cock in his mouth, giving it a hard suck before engulfing the whole thing and give him a blow job. It only lasted a minute but it was good. Sasuke pulled away and gave a kiss on Narutos inner thigh before sticking three fingers infront of narutos face and telling him to suck and That was just what Naruto did. He suckled the fingers while coating them with a layer of saliva. Sasuke pulled his hand away and placed one finger at Narutos opening and slid it in, pumping it in and out, and as he went along, he added more fingers each time till all three fingers were fully sheathed within Narutos tight heat.

"Sasuke, it hurts…" Naruto had tears in his eyes. And Sasuke hissed him to distract him from the pain. Once Sasuke felt Naruto was ready, he removed his fingers, turned Naruto around so that he was on his hands and knees. Sasuke took a tube of lube from the floor, next to his pants, uncapped it and squirted a generous amount onto his palm.

"Where'd that come from?" Naruto looked at the tube of lube as he turned his head to look behind.

"It was from Sakura and Ino."

"oh"

Sasuke slathered the cool substance onto his cock and pushed Narutos legs further apart so he would fit nicely in between them. And he parted the cheeks and placed the tip of his cock at the hole.

"you ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto gasped and nodded. And with that, Sasuke thrusted in all at once.

"Kyaa!!! So big… Sasuke…" Naruto has tears in his eyes once again. Sasuke leaned down, turned Narutos head and gave him a kiss. Once Naruto gave him the go, He thrusted in and out of the tight heat and he felt like he was in heaven.

"Kami.. you're so tight Naru… And so Hot too." Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Narutos hips and bushy fox tail, preventing it from swaying and ruining the mood. He thrusted and thrusted and when Naruto Screamed his name, he knew that he had found the one special spot. So he aimed his thrusts to hit that spot everytime and everytime, going faster and ramming harder as Naruto Screamed. It went on for fifteen minutes till Sasuke felt he was nearing the edge and he grabbed Narutos neglected cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts and within minutes, they both came, screaming out each other's names in ecstasy as Sasuke filled Naruto with his seeds while Narutos sprayed onto the sheets. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and panted heavily. Naruto on the other hand, was so tired he was about to fall asleep. But before that, he said to Sasuke.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to find his kitsune falling asleep and got up right away.

"no you can't sleep yet. Don't think it's over just yet."

"but I'm tired."

"I'm not done." And to state his point, his softened dick that was still in Naruto, got hard again, ready for another round.

"no…" Sasuke turned Naruto around and Started fucking him all over again… and they did it in as many different positions as Sasuke could come up with. They were at it till midnight and they were really exhausted and Naru looked ready to pass out any time soon. Sasuke used the last of his energy to get them cleaned and the sheets changed before slipping them into the bed and finally falling asleep in each others arms. But not before both of them saying sweet I love yous to each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whelps I hope you like it. I was in a rush and I had lots of projects to do so it wasn't that good.

Happy Birthday Sauke ;D


End file.
